


Having a Difficult Day

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Diapers, Gen, Omorashi, Pure kink really, Situational Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be the 27 year old aunt getting desperate for the bathroom in a queue at the Disney store.





	Having a Difficult Day

Being a little sister herself, Katie had enjoyed watching Frozen with her niece, but she was rapidly changing her mind about its existence, waiting in a ridiculously long queue at the Disney Store to get Sophie the big plushie Elsa she wanted.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she was there on her own, she would have slipped out and come back at the end of the queue without really caring that much, but how do you explain to your perfectly content 6 year old niece that her 27 year old aunt really needs the bathroom and she was worried she might not be able to hold it? Katie mentally cursed the coffee she'd had at lunch and wished she'd gone to the bathroom the same time Sophie had, for about the fiftieth time in this queue. Still, they were very nearly at the front now - which made it even harder to justify leaving - so she didn't have to hold it too much longer. She could hold it. She could hold it. She was an _adult_ , goddammit. She hadn't had an accident since that time when she was 9; it wasn't going to happen now. She felt her bladder twitch, and bit her lip.

Her smile was forced when they got to the checkout, mentally urging the teenager cashier to go faster, and herself not to get frustrated with Sophie bobbing with excitement; it wasn't her fault and the little girl could be a very sensitive soul. Katie tried to subtly cross her legs and almost threw her card at the cashier to speed up, rejecting a bag (Sophie quickly clutching her prize to her chest, not far off being as big as she was), snatching the receipt and turning to go, bladder still twitching.

"I just need to go to the bathroom before we do anything else, OK love?" Katie said, already scouting the nearest toilet and bound to head for it regardless of what Sophie said.

"OK!" Sophie was thankfully more than happy with anything now.

"Over there."

Getting there was more complicated - needing to get there ASAP, but not wanting to outrun and leave a child, and larger steps threatening to make the problem worse. Heading across the mall, she could feel a drip escape her quivering insides and quietly whimpered in her throat, speeding up though the world seemed to have slowed down. She got to the corridor leading to the bathrooms, but the first drip was soon followed by another, and another, a small trickle of hot liquid.

She dashed around corners into the ladies', blessedly almost empty, numerous cubicles vacant and waiting. She ran into the nearest, slammed it shut, yanking her jeans and underwear down and sitting, finally letting herself go fully with an almost painful breath of relief.

The relief wore off quickly - she'd peed on the toilet seat as she'd sat down and she dreaded to look at her clothes. Her underwear was well soaked, and, oh god, it had visibly soaked into the crotch of her jeans too. She'd wet herself. In public. With her niece. What would her sister think? Worse, for now: what was she going to do? Her top wasn't nearly long enough to hide it, she certainly couldn't hide it from Sophie, and she didn't want to sit in her car to drive home like this. She needed new clothes, but her eyes welled with more tears at the idea of going into a shop, having evidently wet herself, to buy new clothes. She hid her head in her hands and failed to stifle a sob.

"Are you OK, Auntie Katie?" Sophie called out.

What was she going to tell her? She couldn't exactly hide it. "I've um, had a little bit of an accident, sweetheart."

"Oh. That's OK. Mummy says it happens to people sometimes."

Yes, she _would_ say that to her _6- and 3-year-olds_. It wasn't supposed to happen at Katie's age. And she wasn't supposed to be being consoled by her 6 year old niece either. What was she going to do?

The idea dawned on her, but with a sense of dread. She couldn't. Emily would _kill_ her if she ever found out. But Sophie was a good girl and sensible for her age, and what other choice did Katie have?

"Sophie, sweetheart? If I gave you some money, do you think you could buy me some clothes? Jeans, or a skirt?"

"Yeah, OK!" she sounded excited - she loved clothes shopping already.

"It would need to be for adult women, look for size 12." Better to go too big, some shops exaggerated how big their stuff was. She got out her wallet and thanked God she had a lot of cash on her, passing out several twenties.

"Will you look after Elsa while I'm gone?" Clearly Sophie's biggest concern, as she poked Elsa's head under the cubicle door.

"Yes, of course I will," Katie pulled the plushie through and propped her in the corner. "But whatever you do, Sophie, do not go off with anybody. Go to a shop, buy something and come straight back here, OK? If anybody tries to take you or anything, cry for help."

"OK!" She wasn't fazed - clearly she'd been given that talk more than once before. Katie tried to find that reassuring as her niece's footsteps became more distant.

 

Katie tried to wile away the time by using toilet paper to soak out some of the damp in her clothes, without very much luck, but mostly doing everything she could not to imagine Sophie getting snatched and what that would do to Emily, and what Emily would do to _her_. Elsa stood in the corner, silently judging her. Katie turned her to face the wall. Other women's footsteps came and went, using the facilities themselves, unaware of Katie's torment.

 

Finally Sophie came back, with the rustling of bags. "Auntie Katie? I'm back."

_Thank God_. Sophie pushed a couple of bags under the gap beneath the door and Katie happily returned judgemental Elsa.

Why was there more than one bag? Katie guessed Sophie assumed she had to spend _all_ the money, but one was for a medical store so- Katie's heart dropped out of her stomach. _Adult d_ _iapers_. _Sophie had bought her diapers_. _Jesus Christ, what had she come to._ "Uh, Sophie? Sweetheart?"

"Yes Auntie Katie?"

"Um, did- Did you need to, um..."

"What?"

"Well, the, uh, extra things you bought..."

"Oh! I thought you might need them."

"But I- I wouldn't, I haven't done this at all since I was really young."

"Oh. But Mummy says that sometimes somebody's having a difficult day and if it's happened once that day it might happen again, so she always does that for Sammy."

_Yes_ , she half-screamed half-cried internally, _but Sammy's three!_

"So I think you probably should. And 'cause otherwise you have no dry panties to wear."

Katie hadn't given a damn about underwear, all she'd needed was something dry to cover her up, but she probably shouldn't introduce her young niece to the idea of going commando just yet; Emily certainly wouldn't approve. Could she lie and pretend she was wearing one? No, she realised, she probably couldn't. She was just going to have to consign this day to the depths of Hell.

With sheer humiliation crawling in her stomach, and her niece happily humming a tune and apparently dancing around in front of the mirrors, Katie pulled out a diaper and pulled it on. It was enough to make her want to start crying and never come out, but she had a niece to return home in one happy but hopefully not-too-talkative piece.

She stashed her wet clothes in the bag of diapers and turned to the clothes she'd actually requested. It was a skirt, decorated with colourful butterflies and flowers, and really not Katie's style, but at this stage all she cared about was that it was long enough to well hide what she'd be wearing beneath it. It was enough to get her home.

She dried her eyes, made the diaper as comfortable as possible and adjusted the skirt over it, and walked out with the bags.

Sophie looked at her skirt with delight. "It's so pretty and looks really good on you!"

It certainly was a clothing choice a six year old would make. "Thank you for your help Sophie. Is there anything else you need to do, or can we head home?"

"No, I've got Elsa. I will go toilet first though," handing Elsa back to Katie.

Katie stood waiting uncomfortably, trying to be inconspicuous when other women came in, like she wasn't a grown woman who'd wet herself and was now wearing a diaper in public. She was studiously not looking at Elsa, who she had facing away from her, but she could feel the doll judging her in the mirrors across the room. She knew she had preferred Anna.

Sophie came out, washed her hands and took back her plushie charge, and they headed out to the car park. Katie wouldn't be sorry to never have to come here again, though she knew that was unlikely. She put the bags in her trunk and they got in for the drive back, Katie wincing at the clear reminder of what she was wearing as she sat down.

As they pulled out onto the road, she had to bring it up. "Sophie? You wouldn't mind not mentioning to your Mom or Dad what happened, would you? It's really embarrassing for an adult..."

"OK," she said brightly.

"Promise? Our secret?"

"I promise not to tell Mommy or Daddy. But I had to tell the people in the shops before because they wanted to know why I had so much money and was buying stuff for a grown up. And I didn't know how to find grown up diapers."

Katie tried to suppress the shudder of humiliation rolling down her spine. "Of course you did. Thank you. You're a good girl."

Sophie beamed. Then looked thoughtful. "Mummy also makes Sammy wear diapers the night of the day he wets himself, so you should probably wear one tonight as well."

"Sure. We'll see." Somewhere deep down Katie was really going to resent Emily for this, but Emily would never know why.

 

Ordinarily Katie would stop in for coffee with Emily after taking Sophie and/or Sammy for a day, but somehow she just wasn't feeling it today.

"Are you sure?" Emily seemed almost concerned.

"Oh yeah, I've got a bunch of stuff to do back home today. You know, laundry..." More true than she'd like to admit. And God knew she didn't want to give Emily a chance to start to suspect what she was wearing.

"Well, okay." She frowned at her skirt. "You weren't wearing that earlier, were you?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no. I, um, figured I would give Sophie a treat and let her buy something for me and then thought 'why not wear it now?'!"

"Hm. Not your general style," she observed with a hint of amusement.

"What can I say? Anything for my favourite niece."

"Well thanks for taking her and getting her that toy. It's a nightmare trying to shop with Sammy as well, and I had so much to catch up on..."

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to spend time with her and it was... a memorable day." She'd probably be having nightmares for years.

"How so?"

"Oh, just... kids, you know? They say and think the funniest things. Precious. Anyway, best be off." And Katie headed direct for the car. Emily might feel put out that they didn't hug goodbye, but God forbid that they do that and she feel or hear the rustling... Katie shuddered and plastered on a smile back at her sister before she drove away.

 

Once she'd chucked her clothes in to wash she collapsed on the sofa in her flat, only reminding herself of the problem as her bottom was unusually cushioned in the fall. She should tear it off, and throw them all away before anyone could find out, but she felt tired. How long had it been since she'd worn a diaper? Even when she'd had that accident at 9 nobody had made her wear a diaper. Probably less than 4 years old, for sure. She couldn't remember ever using one.

Some perverse part of her was curious, now she was alone. She was far from desperate for the toilet, but there was a bit in there. Nobody would ever know. What was it Sophie had called it? Having a difficult day? Well that day had certainly been difficult...

She pulled off the skirt, stomach squirming at the sight of herself, the padded diaper beneath one of her favourite tops. She pulled off the top as well, not wanting associations if she could help it. Nearly naked but for the diaper, she lay out on the sofa and relaxed all her muscles, but for a little pressure on her bladder.

It happened a lot easier than her dignity would have liked, perhaps due to the earlier incident. A few warm drops running out, strengthening to a trickle that tickled along her skin until it met the soft padding, making it damper and heavier as it absorbed it away. Here she was, 27 years old, using a diaper with an empty toilet within just a few steps. Elsa would be judging her so hard right now.

The trickle slowed and she had to force out the final few drops. She sat up, feeling the warmth and damp beneath her, but when she felt the outside of the diaper it was completely dry. If only she'd been wearing one earlier nobody could have been able to tell what had happened, except for her of course.

She tried to pull herself together. It was all ridiculous, she had no idea what she was doing like this - she needed to go in the shower. She pulled off the wet diaper, hid it in a plastic bag and pushed it to the bottom of the trash. She would go in the shower and pretend none of this had ever happened.

But there was no point in wasting money by throwing away the unused diapers.

And maybe she should avoid tempting fate and wear one to bed tonight.

She was having a difficult day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while, but was not posting this under my account, so any kudos is partly due to the person who showed me how to post anonymously!


End file.
